1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to ski pole construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved ski pole arrangement wherein the same has a pivotally mounted head including spaced, uniquely configured lugs to enhance grasping and manipulation of the ski pole structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ski poles of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art. To accommodate stress and control of the ski pole arrangement, the instant invention directs a generally T-shaped handle pivotally mounted to a shaft structure to permit angular positioning of the ski pole during use. Prior art ski pole structures are exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,793,627; 4,288,102; 3,576,332; 4,316,620; and 4,068,610.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved ski pole arrangement as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.